Lore/Factions
}} The four factions cover all of the discovered land of Arcadia, each taking up a fair amount of space for their inhabitants to live in without having to suffer any shortages on base necessities. While equal in standing and living in harmony among each other, the factions could not be any more different in terms of culture, traditions and species variety. Between all nations lay Neutral Grounds, which can be accessed via magic powered, train like vehicles, allowing people to freely travel back and forth. The factions are themed high fantasy, medieval fantasy, trade and tribes, and lovecraftian. All factions are guarded by a leviathan, who serves as their source of eon. The first faction, Tastania, was formed approximately 500 years ago, while the youngest, Rosario, is only around 100 years old. Click on headers for elaborate info! Tastania Surrounded by the magnificent trees of the forest of Titania, the fairy queen, lies the largest faction of the four, an environment enjoying untouched nature. Home to nature-bound species such as elves, fae, mermaids and many others, Tastania amazes with endless collections of beautiful foliage and a city built entirely underwater. Rare animals such as unicorns, shedus or manticore find shelter in the safety of the faction. Residents strongly believe in working in harmony with the world and the eon flooding through their bodies, and are very fond of tradition. The capital city is ruled by a council of ancient royal families, who judge their city as a safe haven for all who seek to connect with their inner life force. They are not fond of those who spit into nature's face. Out of all, Tastania is known as the most peaceful faction. Their leviathan is Iskeha. Drakensang Medieval in atmosphere, Drakensang is the land of dragons and giants. Due to a conflict of the long forgotten past, the faction divides into two kinds of people, those who live with the dragons and those who despise the giant reptiles. The two major cities could not be any more different. While the city of dragons formed their homes inside the trunks and tops of trees, next to the caves of their loyal companions, the city of knights built a giant, circular tower, which appears impenetrable from the outside. While the guardians of the dragons remain mainly peaceful in nature, the knights are known for their honorary system of war, and their talented duelists. For those who feel their honor questioned, it is not uncommon to challenge a foe to a duel at any given time and place. While the honorary system appeals with effective physical and magical training, the dragon lands count one important establishment their own: Blackthorn University (magic harvard) - the highest respected sorcery university of the world. Many talented sorcerers seek to attend this school, however, only the finest are accepted into their ranks. Drakensang is home to the Dragon Nest and the Giant's Plateau, where giants roam freely. Their leviathan is Behemoth. Rosario Different from the other factions, Rosario is guarded by twin leviathans. While some would see this as a blessing, this fact proves to spark conflict inside the nation, as a large group of people believe Xolotl to be the superior leviathan over his brother Quetzacoatl, expressing their devotion through sacrificial offerings which are collected on detriment of others. Rosario is led by a council of wealthy trader families, who do not agree with the traditional, in their eyes "outdated", ways of the tribes. With the faction divided, its environmental design splits into different approaches. One is a trader glorified city, which builds from hundreds of boats which connect together and serve as main grounds for ware exchange, while the capital lies in the desert and reminds of an exotic oasis, luring with a generous water park. Further out lie the tribe lands, which similar to Tastania, rely on nature and ancient traditions to feed their families. The tribelands are surrounded by a deadly jungle, which most avoid due to its deadly predators. It's said that Rosarian traders engage in human and creature trafficking, though no open information ever seems to surface. Their leviathans are Xolotl and Quetzalcoatl. Tor-Moran With a city located on the back of an enormous volcanic shell creature, Tor-moran is considered uninhabitable by most species, while those who lurk in the shadows thrive in the difficult environment. The faction's capital builds around a dormant volcano on the creature's back, so while alive, the entire city may move spontaneously with the animal. Other parts of the faction are bleak and dark, as well as filled with leftovers of ancient ruins, which are known to be dangerous to wander, if not deadly. This particular region is home to predatory creatures, the exiled, unpleasant fellows and your general werewolf or demon. The faction leader, unlike others, is not very fond of social interaction outside of tournaments and thus has become almost a cryptid to even his own subjects. Despite its reputation as a dangerous place, the faction is known for its enjoyable entertainment hub inside the capital. Their leviathan is the Wraith. Category:A to Z